casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Sister Holidays
The following is a timeline of events occurring during the Sister Holidays/Sister Knights series. This does contain events that either have never been mentioned, or are planned to happen in the future and thus are subject to change. Timeline is created entirely by Night★Fury Warrior. Spoilers for unreleased content ahead! 30,000,000,000 BBY/29,999,997,964 B.C. Earth Time - The Sleep Galaxy is created, Sebastian is born, the Blooded Reaper is summoned - 3957 BBY/1921 B.C. Earth Time - The Herald-class is made & one is later stolen by the Jedi, West Medoua & East Medoua go to war after years of tension between the nekos and kitsunes - 3650 BBY/1614 B.C. Earth Time - The Dead Grave is made - 1032 BBY/1004 Earth Time - The X-70B Phantom-class Prototype Covert Operations Craft is introduced with one being left hidden on a newly discovered & low tech planet as the crew is stranded, Earth is discovered, the war between West Medoua & East Medoua ends, United Medoua is formed - 643 BBY/1393 Earth Time - Amber Tekert is born on Earth (Kuschpercha) 642 BBY/1394 Earth Time - Yuki Fabled is born on Earth (West Medoua) - 621 BBY/1415 Earth Time - Amber & Yuki are married in Kuschpercha 620 BBY/1416 Earth Time 619 BBY/1417 Earth Time - Sarah Fabled is born on Earth (Kuschpercha) 618 BBY/1418 Earth Time - Serena & Saria Echevalier are born on Earth (Fremmevilla) 617 BBY/1419 Earth Time - Alex Fabled is born on Earth (Fremmevilla) - 603 BBY/1433 Earth Time - Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha go to war with Zaloudek for the second time 602 BBY/1434 Earth Time 601 BBY/1435 Earth Time - SK-TFWWIP 600 BBY/1436 Earth Time - The Battle of Alfheim occurs on Earth (One of the bloodiest battles in Earth's history), Earth begins using the ABA dating system (After the Battle of Alfheim), Arendelle and Qeios go to war 599 BBY/1537 Earth Time 598 BBY/1438 Earth Time - Qeios wins the war against Arendelle - 500 BBY/1536 Earth Time - Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha win the war with Zaloudek - 200 BBY/1836 Earth Time - Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk - 100 BBY/1936 Earth Time - The Royalty Act of 500 ABA is passed on Earth - 60 BBY/1976 Earth Time - The YT-1300 492727ZED is made - 48 BBY/1988 Earth Time - Rivatha Furai is born in the Wake, in unknown years between 60 BBY and 48 BBY the YT 492727ZED goes through various names including the Corell's Pride, Fickle Flyer, and Meetyl's Misery, and sometime around this time is renamed the Jackpot, then the Hardwired - 46 BBY/1990 Earth Time - Padme Amidala is born on Naboo 45 BBY/1991 Earth Time 44 BBY/1992 Earth Time - Sometime around this time the Hardwired is renamed the Wayward Son, Lara Croft is born in the Wake 43 BBY/1993 Earth Time 42 BBY/1994 Earth Time - Elsa Arendelle & Cierra Frye are born in the Wake 41 BBY/1995 Earth Time - Anakin Skywalker is born on Tatooine, the ancient stolen Herald-class shuttle is renamed the Corusta and used by the Jedi Order 40 BBY/1996 Earth Time - Ariel Lear is born in the Wake, Lyla Klal is born on Remnant, Saria Halmore is born on Earth (Arndel) 39 BBY/1997 Earth Time - Anna Arendelle, Joshua Puller, Christopher Caster, Sarah Lionsuki, Jaina & Heather Rhile, Astrid Hoverlon, & Kairi Hearts are born in the Wake 38 BBY/1998 Earth Time - Vestara Khai, Tey Martyl, & Rebecca Lionsuki are born in the Wake 37 BBY/1999 Earth Time - Clarissa Caster & Kiarna Martyl are born in the Wake 36 BBY/2000 Earth Time - Ahsoka Tano is born on Shili, Elaine Mills is born in the Wake 35 BBY/2001 Earth Time - Alfhiem closes its borders 34 BBY/2002 Earth Time - The third war between Zaloudek and Fremmevilla with Kuschpercha begins 33 BBY/2003 Earth Time - The Night Slicer is made, Aincrad Space Station is built over Alfheim and all humans from Alfheim are forced to move there 32 BBY/2004 Earth Time - Episode V (Anna's Flashback), Padme becomes Queen of Naboo, Invasion of Naboo 31 BBY/2005 Earth Time - Kairi moves to Australia, Episode V (Anna's Flashback), Anna meets Kairi 30 BBY/2006 Earth Time - Telmar and Narnia forge an alliance 29 BBY/2007 Earth Time - Episode V (Anna's Flashback), Asuna Yuuki is born in the Wake, Chris moves to Glasshouse from NSW and meets everyone, Han Solo is born on Corellia, the Wayward Son is renamed the Stellar Envoy 28 BBY/2008 Earth Time - SHS S1, Kazuto Kirigaya is born in the Wake 27 BBY/2009 Earth Time - Rivatha becomes Queen of Qeios, Qeios Shipyards invent the Solen-class Starfighter for Rivatha, Shino Asada is born in the Wake 26 BBY/2010 Earth Time 25 BBY/2011 Earth Time - Chris & Rebecca start a relationship 24 BBY/2012 Earth Time - The Corusta is awarded to Chris in the Sleep, Padme's two terms as Queen ends and she becomes a Senator for Naboo 23 BBY/2013 Earth Time - SHS S7C2, the Tide of Progress XII is made, Qeios Shipyards invent the Royal Q-675T Starfighter for Rivatha 22 BBY/2014 Earth Time - Clone Wars begin, Qeios Shipyards begin mass production of the Solen-class Starfighters, Qeios receives a shipment of Venator-class Star Destroyers from the Republic, SHS S7C1, SHS S7C3, Arndel is destroyed, Episode V (Episode I Flashback), Episode I, Joshua dies in the Wake, Ariel dies on Earth, Anna & Kairi start a relationship, Joshua dies on Earth 21 BBY/2015 Earth Time - The Corusta is renamed to the Night Fury, Lyla Klal is exiled from Remnant, Abeloth is summoned, The U.S.S. Enterprise finds itself in an unfamiliar galaxy, Episode II, Kesh is discovered, Tey dies on Kesh, Abeloth is defeated, Tey dies in the Wake, Episode V (Getting Anakin & Padme), Vestara develops feelings for Chris 20 BBY/2016 Earth Time - Rivatha meets Max Borne, Rivatha & Max start a relationship 19 BBY/2017 Earth Time - Qeios receives a shipment of early T-65 X-Wing designs from Incom Corporation, Episode V (Katooni's Flashback), Clone Wars end, Qeios Shipyards cease production on the Solen-class, Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader, The Galactic Republic is reformed into the Galactic Empire, Episode III, the Tide of Progress XII is renamed the Night Fury Guardian, Sith Vestara & Lyla meet, Lyla dies on the Night Fury Guardian, Kesh is wiped from Imperial databanks, Luke Skywalker & Leia Organa are born on Polis Massa, Padme dies on Polis Massa, Episode IV (Saving Rebecca), Rebecca & Chris break-up 18 BBY/2018 Earth Time - Rivatha & Max are married, Vestara & Chris start a relationship, Rebecca meets James Calnore, Qeios receives TIE/LN Starfighters from the Empire, sometime around this time, the Stellar Envoy is renamed the Second Chance 17 BBY/2019 Earth Time - Sarah meets Ian Tarlo 16 BBY/2020 Earth Time - Kiarna meets Charlie Tarn 15 BBY/2021 Earth Time - Qeios receives a shipment of Imperator-class Star Destroyers from the Empire 14 BBY/2022 Earth Time - Sword Art Online Begins 13 BBY/2023 Earth Time - Rebecca & James start a relationship 12 BBY/2024 Earth Time - ALfheim Online is released, Sword Art Online Finishes, Gun Gale Online is released, Construction of Jurassic Park begins on Isla Nubla 11 BBY/2025 Earth Time - SHS S6, Elsa meets Daniel Lante, the Second Chance is renamed the Gone To Pieces breifly, then renamed again as the Millennium Falcon 10 BBY/2026 Earth Time - Lachie Ren is born on Remnant, Clarissa meets Jake Pendoberg, Sarah & Ian start a relationship 9 BBY/2027 Earth Time - Clarissa & Jake start a relationship, Chris & Vestara are married, Elaine is imprisoned in the Wake 8 BBY/2028 Earth Time - Sword Art Online Re;birth is released 7 BBY/2029 Earth Time - Sarah & Ian are married, Kiarna & Charlie are married 6 BBY/2030 Earth Time 5 BBY/2031 Earth Time 4 BBY/2032 Earth Time - Clarissa & Jake are married 3 BBY/2033 Earth Time - Elsa & Daniel start a relationship, Qeios Shipyards invent the Q-75 Qeios-class Starfighter for Rivatha 2 BBY/2034 Earth Time - Sonia Borne is born in the Wake, Rebecca & James are married, Disney and Legends timelines begin to merge, Luke Nawai is born in the Wake, The Alliance to Restore the Republic is created, various systems join the Rebellion, The Qeios Empire joins the Rebellion 1 BBY/2035 Earth Time - Emma Swan is summoned, Episode IV, Arendelle joins the Rebellion 0 BBY/2036 Earth Time - Episode IV (After the first big space battle above Earth), Chris splits between Dark and Light, Dark Chris dies in the Sleep, Elaine dies in the Enchanted Forest, Emma is sent to Storybrooke, Blooded Reaper is summoned, Elaine dies in the Wake, Qeios Shipyards begin mass production of the Q-75 Qeios-class Starfighters, SHS S2, Elsa & Daniel are married, SK:TLP (Introduction), Jurassic Park is abandoned and deconstructed, Stella Khai is born in the Wake, Anna & Kairi are married, Episode V, First Death Star is destroyed, Cierra Frye is recruited by The Sky Walker, SHS S3, Cierra Frye's age is reset from 42 to 19 after becoming a Skywalker, Cierra renounces The Sky Walker, Cierra's siblings' ages are also reset, The Sky Walker dies in the Sleep, Heather, Jaina & Astrid die in the Sleep, Cierra meets Simone Lane, Amea Zaloudek is born on Earth (Zaloudek) 0 ABY/2037 Earth Time - Tarev & Savara Arendelle, Rika Tarlo, & Matthew Tarn are born in the Wake, Cierra & Simone start a relationship, Qeios Shipyards invent the Q-90 Qeios-class Starfighter for Rivatha 1 ABY/2038 Earth Time - Jane Lante & Felix Calnore are born in the Wake, Cierra & Simone are married, Lyla, Tey, Josh, Elaine, Dark Chris, Dark Cierra, & The Sky Walker are resurrected by Blooded Reaper, Abeloth, Sith Vestara, & Emma are summoned, Episode VI, The Furious Destroyer is made, Zastion is discovered, Abeloth is defeated on Zastion, Josh & Dark Chris die on Earth, The Sky Walker dies on Zastion, Emma is sent to Storybrooke, Tey, Dark Cierra, & Elaine die on Earth, Sith Vestara & Lyla start a relationship, Jaden Korr is born on Coruscant 2 ABY/2039 Earth Time - Lara Pendoberg is born in the Wake, Luka Merlot is born in the Wake 3 ABY/2040 Earth Time - Miki Hasen is born in the Wake, Qeios Shipyards invent and begin mass production of the Q-98 Laurne-class Shuttle, Rayna & Shaun Bailey are born in the Wake 4 ABY/2041 Earth Time - SHS S4, SHS S5 (Flashback), Episode V (Getting Mara Jade), Second Death Star is destroyed, Darth Vader dies on the Death Star, Palpatine dies on the Death Star, the New Republic is formed 5 ABY/2042 Earth Time - Battle of Jakku, the Galactic Empire becomes the Imperial Remnant 6 ABY/2043 Earth Time - SHS S5, Sally Lane (Skywalker) is born in the Wake 7 ABY/2044 Earth Time - Qeios Shipyards begin mass production of the Q-90 Qeios-class Starfighters 8 ABY/2045 Earth Time - Qeios Shipyards invent the Royal Q-675YA Starfighter for Rivatha & Sonia, Jurassic World begins construction 9 ABY/2046 Earth Time - Jaina & Jacen Solo are born on Coruscant 10 ABY/2047 Earth Time - Anakin Solo is born on Mephis VIII, Lachie Ren is exiled from Remnant, the Daughters of Darkness leave Remnant, Jurassic World is completed 11 ABY/2048 Earth Time - The New Jedi Order is formed, Lachie joins the Jedi Order, Jurassic World is opened 12 ABY/2049 Earth Time - Lachie is betrayed by the Jedi, Lachie becomes a Sith 13 ABY/2050 Earth Time - Tahiri Veila is born on Tatooine 14 ABY/2051 Earth Time - Lachie is betrayed by the Sith & his former master is killed by Vestara, Qeios Shipyards begin developing an armada of HH-87 Starhoppers for the Virtcast 15 ABY/2052 Earth Time - Rey is born on an unknown planet, the Arendelle twins find an old X-70B on Earth which they fix and rename the Phantom Of The Night, SK:TLP (Beginning) SHS S5 (Ending) 16 ABY/2053 Earth Time - Episode VI (New Virtcast Introduction), Stella & Felix start a relationship, Matthew & Lara start a relationship, the U.S.S. Enterprise is destroyed over Coruscant, the U.S.S. Enterprise-A is built over Gaalia and modified by Qeios Shipyards 17 ABY/2054 Earth Time - Episode VII, Gaalia is discovered, SK:TLP, the New Virtcast is renamed the Sleeping Knights, Lachie Ren died on Tatooine, Jane & Sonia start a relationship, Styra Khai is born on Aincrad Space Station | | | 18 ABY/2055 Earth Time - Sonia moves houses (Caboolture) 19 ABY/2056 Earth Time - Mara Jade & Luke are married, the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic sign the Bastion Accords, the Galactic Civil War ends, Matt moves house (Springfield) 20 ABY/2057 Earth Time - Stella moves houses (Glasshouse), Jane moves in with Sonia in Caboolture 21 ABY/2058 Earth Time - Sonia becomes Queen of Qeios after Rivatha gives the crown up, SKS SX 22 ABY/2059 Earth Time - Anakin, Jaina and Jacen start training at the Jedi Praxeum, Anakin meets Tahiri Veila, Jacen meets Tenel Ka, Episode VIII, Alfhiem opens its borders, Rebecca dies in the Wake, Felix moves in with Stella in Glasshouse, Rebecca dies on Earth, Felix temporarily turns to the Dark Side, Stella temporarily goes insane, Stella loses her legs and gets beskar legs, Sith Vestara dies on Gaalia, Gaalia is nuked, Jaina & Jacen start training at the Jedi Praxeum, the Furious Destroyer is renamed the Scarlet Eviscerator 23 ABY/2060 Earth Time - A new Starfleet Academy is built on Zastion 24 ABY/2061 Earth Time - Lara moves in with Matt in Springfield 25 ABY/2062 Earth Time - Episode V (Getting Jacen & Anakin), Yuuzhan Vong war begins, Jane & Sonia are married in Ardia (Border of Qeios & Arendelle), Chewbacca dies on Sernpidal, Savara meets Hiroyuki 26 ABY/2063 Earth Time - Jedi Praxeum is destroyed, Ben Skywalker is born onboard the Errant Venture, Stella loses her left arm and gets a beskar arm, Estella Noral is born (Clone of Stella) on (???), Rika meets Shaun, Episode IX, Jedi Master Noral dies on (???), Cierra dies on (???) & in the Wake, Estella Noral dies on (???), the Sleeping Knights leave the Jedi Order, Stella's beskar limbs are replaced with normal prosthetic limbs 27 ABY/2064 Earth Time - Sith Vestara Khai is born on Kesh, the New Republic is disintegrated, Sally changes her appearance, Styra meets Grent Pellaeon 28 ABY/2065 Earth Time - The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances is formed, Savara meets James (Coruscant) 29 ABY/2066 Earth Time - Yuuzhan Vong war ends, Savara and Hiroyuki start a relationship 30 ABY/2067 Earth Time - Stella & Felix are married in Arendelle 31 ABY/2068 Earth Time - Rika & Shaun start a relationship, Crystal Khai is born in the Wake, Savara & Hiroyuki are married in the Wake 32 ABY/2069 Earth Time - Lara & Matthew are married in Qeios 33 ABY/2070 Earth Time - Savara & Hiroyuki are divorced, Kirah Lante is born on Earth (Qeios), Rika & Shaun are married, Styra & Grent start a relationship, Melody Arendelle is born in the Wake, Savara & James start a relationship 34 ABY/2071 Earth Time - Rey escapes Jakku, Episode X (Flashback), the Blooded Reaper is summoned, Elaine is resurrected, the Old Virtcast die in both the Sleep and the Wake & Clarissa is the only survivor 35 ABY/2072 Earth Time - Savara & James are married in Arendelle 36 ABY/2073 Earth Time - Kyra Bailey is born in the Wake 37 ABY/2074 Earth Time 38 ABY/2075 Earth Time 39 ABY/2076 Earth Time - Saria Halmore dies from natural causes (81), Blake Calnore is born on Corellia 40 ABY/2077 Earth Time - Jacen becomes Darth Caedus, the Blooded Reaper is summoned, Episode X, Remnant is discovered, Elaine Mills is revived, Clarissa dies in the Sleep, Elaine dies in the Sleep, the Night Fury Guardian is destroyed on Remnant, the Night Fury is lost on Remnant, Tarev dies on Remnant onboard the Night Fury Guardian 41 ABY/2078 Earth Time - Sith Vestara Khai becomes Sith Apprentice to Lady Rhea, Episode V (Getting Caedus), Episode XI, the Galactic Alliance become allies with Atlas on Remnant, The Sith Empire is created and goes to war with the Galactic Alliance, Styra & Grent are married in New Arndel 42 ABY/2079 Earth Time - Episode III (Saving Vestara), Episode XII, the Night Fury is fixed-upgraded & renamed The Arbitor, the Sith Empire is defeated and Caedus is returned to being Jacen, Ship visits Kesh 43 ABY/2080 Earth Time - The Scarlet Eviscerator is renamed the Garnet Knight and retrofitted as a livable cruiser, Abeloth is summoned, Tarev Taav'rell is born on Earth (Arendelle) 44 ABY/2081 Earth Time - Episode V (Getting Jaina, Allana & Ben), Tahv is destroyed by Abeloth 45 ABY/2082 Earth Time - Abeloth is killed, Episode II (Time Travel Sections), Kesh is rediscovered, Shyla Tarn is born on Coruscant 46 ABY/2083 Earth Time - Strea Pellaeon is born on Remnant 47 ABY/2084 Earth Time 48 ABY/2085 Earth Time 49 ABY/2086 Earth Time 50 ABY/2087 Earth Time - 61 ABY/2098 Earth Time - Blake & Tarev start a relationship - 66 ABY/2103 Earth Time - Story 13, Elaine is resurrected by Blooded Reaper, Wake and Sleep realms both fall into chaos after Elaine causes mass destruction, the Sleeping Knights are killed except for Stella, Tarev Taav'rell dies, Shyla Tarn dies, Kirah Borne dies, Kyra Olne dies, Blake Calnore dies, the Garnet Knight is destroyed, Elaine Mills is defeated, timeline is reset 0 AGR/0 A.R. Earth Time - Dream Realm galaxy begins using AGR and BGR dating system (After Galactic Reset/Before Galactic Reset), Earth in the Wake begins using A.R. and B.D. dating system (After Reset/Before Destruction) - (The following is on the old timeline, before Blooded Reaper inteferred) 128 ABY/2165 Earth Time - Episode V (Getting Kol) - 137 ABY/2174 Earth Time - Episode V (Getting Nat) - 140 ABY/2177 Earth Time - Episode V (Getting Cade) - 150 ABY/2187 Earth Time - Episode V (Getting Ania) Category:Timeline Category:SH